magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Wizadora: Episode List (Seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4)
First Season '1- "Phoebe Calling"' Airdate: September 15, 1991 '2- "A Red Banana"' Airdate: September 22, 1991 '3- "Happy Birthday"' Airdate: September 29, 1991 '4- "The Magic Cloak"' Airdate: October 6, 1991 '5- "Can You Fly?"' Airdate: October 13, 1991 '6- "Where Is Katie?"' Airdate: October 20, 1991 '7- "The Picnic"' Airdate: October 27, 1991 '8- "Hangle Is Lost"' Airdate: November 3, 1991 Second Season '1 (9)- "The Magic Parcel"' Airdate: January 5, 1993 Wizadora is introducing everybody in her wonderful kitchen & garden, and the draw people are already up to mischeif. Meanwhile Wizadora receives a surprise gift from her father, and its something every wizard should have and Wizadora has fun trying it out. '2 (10)- "Time For Tidying"' Airdate: January 12, 1993 Wizadora is trying to clean her kitchen, when she releases a spell which makes everyone sing, the spell makes her discover something rather surprising about her new telephone, Pheobe. Meanwhile the draw people plot another plan. '3 (11)- "Hello Filbert"' Airdate: January 19, 1993 Tatty Bogle shows Wizadora how to grow a special seed which arrived in the post. The astonishing result provides Wizadora with a helper. Very Old Fish tells Wizadora that the plant she has planted is called a Filbert. So Wizadora calls her helper Filbert. '4 (12)- "A Colourful Day"' Airdate: January 26, 1993 Wizadora has a spell that can change things to different colours, for her next spell, she needs a blue cobweb. So she goes to Stans to see if sells any. Meanwhile, Pheebe & Filbert sort out Wizadora's magic potions and one accidently gets into Very Old Fishes Tank, which makes him turn blue. '5 (13)- "Lovely Weather"' Airdate: February 2, 1993 The weather is far too hot for evryone, so Wizadora tries to change it. However, her spells do not go quite according to plan!!First she makes it hot to cold with a SNOW STORM then a THUNDER STORM then a WIND GALE. Will she ever get it right.... '6 (14)- "Picnic Problems"' ' Airdate: February 9, 1993' Tatty bogle is making a new invention to get carrots out of the ground, while its picnic time at Wizadora's cottage but who has eaten all the food? THE DRAW PEOPLE...But then Hangle comes to the rescue with a small cake, can Wizadora make the cake large for everyone? '7 (15)- "The Purple Powder"' Airdate: February 16, 1993 '8 (16)- "Wellingtons & Snails"' Airdate: February 23, 1993 '9 (17)- "Tea Troubles"' Airdate: March 2, 1993 '10 (18)- "Mops & Bicycles"' Airdate: March 9, 1993 Using Wizadora's magic telescope to find a lost kite in the sky, Filbert learns about shapes with the help of Pheebe. Wizadora uses a flying spell to get the lost kite down. While Wizadora is doing her magic spell, Pippa finds a bike, and gets her job back. '11 (19)- "Hangle In Charge"' Airdate: March 16, 1993 Wizadora is looking after her mum far away, and she has left Hangle in charge, Tatty has had enough and storms in the cottage. Making Hangle fire him, then Pheebe calms Hangle down and says you don't have to be so bossy. Meanwhile Very Old Fish finds a new friend. '12 (20)- "A Very Special Day"' March 23, 1993 Today, Wizadora is trying to get across to everybody thats its her birthday, but everyone keeps thinking that its some other day, but in the end Wizadora gets fed up and decides to teach filbert about the days of the week. Meanwhile hangle & everyone plan a secret birthday party for her... Third Season '1 (21)- "Poot Saves The Day"' Airdate: September 6, 1993 '2 (22)- "A Change for Filbert"' Airdate: September 8, 1993 '3 (23)- "Somethings Old, Somethings New"' Airdate: September 13, 1993 Tatty is digging a dirt hole in his garden and finds an old mangle, which he doesn't know what to do with. Meanwhile Hangle tells everyone about old household objects, but when Filbert gets hold of the wand, he makes everything disappear, even Hangle. Will Wizadora come back from her mums and help sort out this mess... '4 (24)- "Five Carrot Pie"' Airdate: September 15, 1993 Tatty is making five carrot pie in his tree and asks Wizadora to come and try one, and the Draw People over here and get there before Wizadora. They cause loads of mischief and steals his carrots. Luckily, Wizadora has a disappear spell and plays a trick on the Draw People... '5 (25)- "The Number Spell"' Airdate: September 20, 1993 Pippa is entering a competition for a soup making, but needs help from Wizadora's skill in magic. Meanwhile Wizadora is making a number spell, that Hangle seems to hate because she knocks down a shelf in the process. Later, Filbert, Pheebe & Wizadora make the soup for Pippa, and Filbert learns his numbers. '6 (26)- "She's So Wizadorable"' Airdate: September 22, 1993 '7 (27)- "Music Band"' Airdate: September 27, 1993 Wizadora is trying out some milkbottles, and dosent get her spell right. Meanwhile, tatty has trouble with his crows and needs to get some sleep. Later, Pippa calls round with a present from her mum, the present his a comb, a piece of tracing paper and tube. Wizadora has an idea to make a band out of all the stuff and in her doing so, scares the crows for tatty. '8 (28)- "Lemonade, Ginger Beer and Rhubarb"' Airdate: September 29, 1993 Wizadora has just bought loads of bottles of lemonade from Stan and all afternoon her and the rest are drinking away. But Hangle drinks too much and gets really lemonade drunk. Meanwhile Tatty and Stan find some rhubarb in the garden which keeps getting more off. In Tatty's tree, Filbert secretly drinks some GINGER BEER, will Wizadora find a cure for all these problems... '9 (29)- "Tea Troubles"' Airdate: October 4, 1993 '10 (30)- "Round and Round the Garden"' Airdate: October 6, 1993 '11 (31)- "A Super Wand"' Airdate: October 11, 1993 Wizadora finds an old wand thats called THE SUPER WAND. Which everyone in her kitchen dislike and say don't use it. But Wizadora dosent listen and make herself disappear off to the land of lost things. Meanwhile Hangle is persuaded to use the correct wand by Pheebe & Very Old Fish, so he does and Wizadora comes back.....she has some apologies to do!! '12 (32)- "Thignbury Jig"' Airdate: October 13, 1993 '13 (33)- "Cheers and Tears"' Airdate: October 18, 1993 '14 (34)- "Soft Strong Brittle and Weak"' Airdate: October 20, 1993 '15 (35)- "The Squeaking Door"' Airdate: October 25, 1993 '16 (36)- "Magical Music"' Airdate: October 27, 1993 Wizadora is trying out some milkbottles, and dosent get her spell right. Meanwhile, tatty has trouble with his crows and needs to get some sleep. Later, Pippa calls round with a present from her mum, the present his a comb, a piece of tracing paper and tube. Wizadora has an idea to make a band out of all the stuff and in her doing so, scares the crows for tatty. '17 (37)- "Don't Talk To Strangers"' Airdate: November 1, 1993 Wizadora accidently puts a repeat spell on Hangle and he keeps repeating everything he normally would say. So Wizadora is trying to reverse the spell by finding something that rhymes with sock, The Draw People no the answer. Meanwhile Filbert is told not to talk to strangers and suddenly meets one, but guess who it is.....THE DRAW PEOPLE. '18 (38)- "Autumn Laughter"' Airdate: November 3, 1993 '19 (39)- "Easy as One, Two, Three"' Airdate: November 8, 1993 '20 (40)- "Eat Well Stay Well"' Airdate: November 10, 1993 'Episode 21 (41)' Airdate: November 15, 1993 'Episode 22 (42)' Airdate: November 17, 1993 '23 (43)- "Be Careful, Wizadora!"' Airdate: November 22, 1993 'Episode 24 (44)' Airdate: November 24, 1993 'Episode 25 (45)' Airdate: November 29, 1993 'Episode 26 (46)' Airdate: December 1, 1993 'Episode 27 (47)' Airdate: December 6, 1993 'Episode 28 (48)' Airdate: December 8, 1993 'Episode 29 (49)' Airdate: December 13, 1993 '30 (50)- "Christmas Day"' Airdate: December 15, 1993 Its a snowy christmas eve, and wizadora is playing "Jingle Bells" into the house. Wizadora has recieved over 50 christmas presents but is tempted to open at least one of them. Meanwhile Filbert gets a very very big present of Tatty. Fourth Season '1 (51)- "A Message from Max"' Airdate: September 6, 1994 Wizadora's shoes have gone missing, Phoebe is waiting to receive a reply from her fax friend named Max, Hangle needs to do some cleaning up with his 'vacuum-a-cleaner' and that reminds Wizadora that Tatty Bogle borrowed her shoes for one of his 'vintentions'. He tried to make a round wheel using them, but he claims that all of the tools in his treehouse are blunt, so he goes off to Stan's and buys some new tools whilst Phoebe is STILL waiting for her reply from Max. '2 (52)- "Pips and Plants"' Airdate: September 8, 1994 '3 (53)- "Sneezeberries"' Airdate: September 13, 1994 Filbert wants to learn how to whistle like the others. In order to do so, he would need to add a total of six sneezeberries. Only problem is, Filbert has complications with concentration. '4 (54)- "Too Big, Too Small"' Airdate: September 15, 1994 '5 (55)- "Bubble Trouble"' Airdate: September 20, 1994 '6 (56)- "A Sing Song For Stan"' Airdate: September 22, 1994 '7 (57)- "Sixies and Nines"' Airdate: September 27, 1994 '8 (58)- "All Together Now"' Airdate: September 29, 1994 '9 (59)- "I Smell a Lie"' Airdate: October 4, 1994 Wizadora receives a powder named 'Honesty'; where you let off a smell if you let out a lie. As established in quite a few lies... '10 (60)- "Pippa's Surprise"' Airdate: October 6, 1994 '11 (61)- "Cheer Up, Filbert!"' Airdate: October 11, 1994 '12 (62)- "Let's Dance!"' Airdate: October 13, 1994 A big barn dance will be held tonight and Tatty Bogle is practicing with garden sweeper, Wizadora saw Tatty practicing his dance, at first, he feels shy about it, but when Wizadora praises it, he soon doesn't mind if anyone praises or criticizes his dancing. Pippa on the other hand is in a tight situation trying to convince Stan to come with her, the trouble seemed to be was that Stan had two left feet and he can't seem to have the rhythm to dance. '13 (63)- "The Shopping List"' Airdate: October 18, 1994 '14 (64)- "Tatty's Tablecloth"' Airdate: October 20, 1994 '15 (65)- "The Tantrum Spell"' Airdate: October 25, 1994 Lots of misbehaving and arguing is occurring in the kitchen. So, to try and keep the peace, Wizadora attempts to create a song spell, but ends up creating a spell with some bizarre manners. '16 (66)- "The Great Flood"' Airdate: October 27, 1994 '17 (67)- "Buttons and Holes"' Airdate: November 1, 1994 '18 (68)- "The Litter Spell"' Airdate: November 3, 1994 Wizadora recieves a book of magic spells from her mother, she's going to try them later after she had her snooze. Meanwhile in the kitchen, a lot of litter is going all over the floor created by the Drawer People and Hangle is NOT amused by this situation and forces Wizadora to clean up the mess using a litter disappearing spell however all it does is move the litter to a different part of the cottage. '19 (69)- "Fun With Books"' Airdate: November 8, 1994 '20 (70)- "No Time for Tea Time"' Airdate: November 10, 1994 '21 (71)- "Hard, Soft, Smooth & Rough"' Airdate: November 15, 1994 '22 (72)- "The Grabber"' Airdate: November 17, 1994 '23 (73)- "Pedal Power"' Airdate: November 22, 1994 The electricity goes off at the cottage so Sticky suggests to Wizadora to 'wizard up a spell to make it work', she does so and remembers to put it in a jar due to the fact that her mother listened in. Later on, the Drawer People accidently let the energy spell escape from the jar, not only this but everything that runs on electricity and Very Old Fish in general start going crazy at high speed, the same happens with the battery on Pippa's bike. '24 (74)- "The Mud Monster"' Airdate: November 24, 1994 Wizadora decides that Filbert is ready for a simple spell. Creating an example with the muddy floor; until Filbert attempts to do it himself, without asking properly. Creating a horrifying creature in the process. ©ITV Meridian '25 (75)- "Wool Trouble"' Airdate: November 29, 1994 '26 (76)- "Pots and Spells"' Airdate: December 1, 1994 '27 (77)- "That's What Friends Are For"' Airdate: December 6, 1994 '28 (78)- "A Stuck Sticky"' Airdate: December 8, 1994 '29 (79)- "Use Your Imagination"' Airdate: December 13, 1994 '30 (80)- "Beginnings and Endings"' Airdate: December 15, 1994 Category:Wizadora Page